Unlimited
by rividori
Summary: He is waiting for something to happen, some kind of realisation, some kind of feeling. AkuRoku.


Axel doesn't doubt that Roxas feels something for him. Maybe it's the fact that Roxas isn't a true Nobody. That is to say - he has his other half still. This was probably what made him particularly sensitive to feelings. Axel could tell, only by observing him maybe too often that he would sometimes get angry suddenly. Angry and frustrated. Been having dreams, he'd said. Dreams that didn't make sense. Dreams of key-like swords and some other boy he'd never met.

Axel felt a little sorry for him, if that was at all possible. They would sit together and Roxas would talk, about the dreams or the organisation, hints to what he wanted to do in the future.

Axel listened to him with a look of barely concealed boredom, but he was far from bored by Roxas's ranting. If Axel didn't know any better, it seemed that the blonde was thinking of leaving the organisation. He tried not to bring up the subject again, unless Roxas did so first.

One time, they went out for the day. It was good to get away from the organisation for a while. When they were away, it made things seem almost normal.

As the two sat together, Roxas confided in him of another dream he'd had. Roxas turned his eyes to him and frowned, asking him if he was even listening, if he even cared. Axel simply smirked and told him sarcastically, "of course." It was meant to annoy him but it was in fact the truth. He cared about not losing his best friend, the only organisation member he cared to talk to. He knew for certain that he didn't want Roxas leaving.

And Roxas's frown slid away as he looked at Axel curiously. Then he moved forward, closing the distance between them so entirely that Axel, in all his perceived coolness was at a loss for words, when the other's softer lips met his own.

Roxas pulled back and lingered in front of Axels' face. Axel wished he'd have pulled back all the way. He could feel Roxas's breath on his skin.

"Sorry", the younger boy said. "Wanted to see something."

Axel just wanted to get out of there now.

He couldn't say that anything changed dramatically in those few seconds or after. He was just surprised, that's all. Didn't stop him from ignoring him for the rest of the week, though.

But trying to ignore him was like withdrawing from some kind of drug. And in the end, he genuinely missed him and decided he was being immature about the whole situation.

So with the intention of asking Roxas to join him for some sea-salt ice cream, he went looking for him.

And Roxas literally bumped into him down one of the many halls.

"You've been avoiding me," he said with a slight smile.

Axel didn't reply, because it was true.

"Why?" Roxas wanted to know.

He fidgeted with his glove. "I've been wondering, what you said… what did you want to see?" Axel hated feeling this awkward.

Confusion coloured Roxas's face briefly before he slowly realised. He stepped a little closer and laughed, soft and low.

"Oh, right. I didn't think you'd forget what was said the other day." He shrugged and focused his attention somewhere between Axel's ear and shoulder. "I was just curious. Wanted to see if… there was something more…" And he looked up at him slowly.

And not for the first time during the last week did Axel experience some kind of longing clawing its way up inside him.

* * *

Axel is waiting for something to happen, for some kind of realisation, some kind of feeling. That's what he tells himself but the truth is he's felt it ever since Roxas kissed him, maybe even before then.

His hot breath along his jaw makes him shiver.

He wants to see too. He wants to know if there is something more, something to be found here - between them.

The warm tips of his fingers trail longingly down his neck, across his bare shoulders.

And Axel finds it amazing. This wanting or longing or whatever it was; this was his feeling.

He leans forward, capturing the other's lips in a slow, deep kiss. Roxas hums contently.

He wants to keep whatever this is between them because for the first time, he felt like he had a heart.


End file.
